wikadsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:A.r.s.h.©
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wik ads Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Actually, you didn't just put hate it, I checked the edit revisions, and you talked about how the admins there are "cruel and demanding", this was before anyone had done anything to your wiki. Despite, being yourself, demanding to admins on our wiki, badgering Queen and me, to edit on a wiki, we had no desire to edit on. Also, as you are a founder, and therefore have bcrat privileges here, there's this little thing called "rollback" or even "undo" so you could have easily returned that page back to it's original state, trying to get ghost to do it himself, was rather pointless.BachLynn23 23:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC)~ ..... Actually I didn't "get" "peers" to block you, I blocked you, because you have a history of bringing drama to other wikis, like how you brought the issues on this wiki to the rpg wiki, and calling me "bitch" on the CHB wiki was the final straw, you clearly have issues with Ghost, and you can not be trusted to keep them on the CHB wiki, as you so persistently caused problems on the rpg wiki itself.User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) In the short time you were on the RPG wiki, you caused a few problems, usually involving you insulting administrators, including myself, I have nothing what so ever to do with the CHB Wiki, if someone blocked you there, that had absolutely nothing to do with me, and in the real world, implying is the same as saying.User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Pers blocked you for a week. I would just undo the block as you were the one actually apologizing to people, but I dont want to start up another fight due to the fragile state of things right now. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Look, here's the thing, you've been insulting and name calling since pretty much the first day you stepped foot on the rpg wiki, so whether or not I tell you the truth, that I never talked to Pers, and I had no hand in you getting blocked on the CHB wiki, isn't going to matter, because in your mind, you are going to believe just what you want to believe. The only thing that effects me, is what happened on the rpg wiki, and considering how many times we had issues with you, over such a short period of time, I was entirely in the right for blocking you, what other wiki's you get blocked on, I could honestly care less, I also could care less what you call me, I'm not a kid, your words don't intimidate me, but on the wiki your words cause controversey and fights, and controversey and fights have no place on a wiki. So, think of me what you will, call me every name in the book, make a flipping voodoo doll for all I care, you mean NOTHING to me. I should thank you though, your words have given me a good laugh for the day, and laughter they say is the best medicine, so go ahead, swear, insult, whatever floats your boat, all you are doing is giving me something to laugh about.User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *laughs*User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ROFLMFAOUser:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Your words only have power, if I, ALLOW them to have power, because your words mean nothing to me, they will never have power over me.User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) sorry, not a sap for stories *laughs*User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) LaughsUser:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Laughs even harderUser:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You told me to get off your website, I was just doing as I was told, and which wiki? the rpg wiki or the CHB encyclopaedia wiki? Cuz that one I'm pretty sure Dark told you it was a week ban only.User:BachLynn23 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) The final decision most likely wont happen within the week, so you should be able to sign within the week. I dont want to do it myself as I'm not even sure I want to place my vote at the moment. I know you and Ghost dont like each other and sometimes I dont like him myself, but I dont want to get stuck in the middle. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what just happened...[[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Dont know. Everyone left chat already, all I know is they came to a compromise. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I know. I mean it wasnt like I was trying to hide it or anything. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Why do you care? Uh that's none of your business what happened to Bach. Afaic this is all just a ploy to try and get back on the rpg wiki so you can cause more drama and try and get me demoted like you DEMANDED I be on the encyclopedic wiki. So as to answer your question. Go to the Fields of Punishment. Your never being allowed back on the rpg wiki again. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 15:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea. I generally just copy templates from other people, but change the stuff to fit my needs. I found this wikia which specializes in templates. I'm sure if you asked someone, they could help you out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 02:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC)